


A Hawke Dreams

by Owl_Be_Thy_Name



Series: The Dreams of Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hesitation, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Be_Thy_Name/pseuds/Owl_Be_Thy_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to do a bunch of one-shots. I am already writing a massive fanfic that will take a lot of time. But I also want to do some short fanfics to get the ball rolling. *nervous laughter*<br/>These one shots will basically be of any pairing from the Dragon Age world. It will mostly be smut so fair warning I’m sorry. If you need me I will be in a dark corner thinking about what I’ve done and also giggling uncontrollably.</p><p>This is my first Smut so please bear with me. I'm just getting the feel of this but I also want feedback. So if you guys want to give suggestions, prompts, scenarios, I'm happy to oblige. You can even pick the pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hawke Dreams

Hawke sat on the edge of her bed holding a letter from Carver. She hasn’t seen him since he became a Templar. Hawke shudders when she reads Templar. The thought of her own brother joining the order troubles her. She would rather him be gone far away from her, maybe somewhere south. Hawke and Carver never got along even when their mother died he still treated her like shit. He never comforted her or acknowledge that she too was hurting. I mean Gamlen was nice to her and he is never nice. I think it’s because Carver blames Hawke for Bethany’s death. They were always arguing about it. It nearly drove their mother away just to get some peace. But it’s all too late now. Bethany is dead, Carver is a Templar and now her mother is dead. Does everyone I love always leave me? Why am I such a burden to my family? Maybe I should just leave. Leave Kirkwall and my friends to fight it out without me. 

NO stop! Don’t think like that. Hawke got off the bed and walked over to the fireplace. She threw the letter in the fire. She watched as the fire engulfed the letter. Watched as every last bit burned away. When it was gone, she let out a sigh of relief. She stood there for a few more moments just watching the fire and thinking. Thinking about her friends or at least that’s what she believed them to be. She thought about Varric and his many tales of love, betrayal and spies. She thought about how her and Merrill would just sit on the steps of the alienage and just watched the daily life of the elves living there. She thought about Isabella and how so many men swoon over her. Why can’t me swoon over me? She thought about Sebastian and is ongoing search of his family’s killers. They didn’t hang out much but she respected him and she also fantasized about how it would be like to kiss him. She thought about Anders and his odd obsession with cats. Maybe I should ask Bodahn to look for a cat for Anders just to shut him up. I’m sure there has to be a cat out there perfect for that mage. She thought about Fenris and his....tattoos....and broodiness....and...and. 

“When did it start raining?” Hawke asked herself. A moment ago it was not raining, nor a cloud in the night sky. What time was it? Hawke thought to herself as she dragged herself out of bed. The fire in her room had gone out so trying to find anything useful in her room was hopeless. She manifested fire in her hand to see if there were anymore logs to put in the fireplace. “Oh Bodahn I said I needed more logs for my fireplace.” Hawked mumbled to herself. She managed to find her robe. She put it on and made her way out of her room and down to the foyer. The whole house was dark which was unusual because there was always a fire going. “Bodahn! Orana! Hello!” Hawked cried out but nobody answered. Where is everybody? She thought to herself as she walked to the closet in the foyer. A closet that was meant for clothes and such but Bodahn managed to turn it into a place to store fire logs. Hawked grabbed a few logs from the closet and made her way back to her room. 

Her house was very cold, she didn’t like being cold. She started to walk faster nearly tripping up the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Who in Andraste’s tits is here at this hour and in this weather? Hawke put the logs on her writing desk. She slowly made her way to her front door. She jumped as there was another loud knock on the door. “Hello who’s there!” There was a voice on the other side but it was inaudible. “I’m sorry but I must ask you to go away.” Hawke said as she looked around for her staff. She usually left it near the door but it was too dark to see. There was another knock on the door and what sound like glass breaking. “Fenhedis!! Hawke open the damn door or I will break it down!” The voice said from behind the door. Hawke knew the voice well enough to know who was standing on the other side. She unhinged the locks and opened the door. The figure standing before her was drenched from the rain. The armor glistening as drops of rain slid down. His hair was slick and messy. The only thing she could clearly see were his green eyes staring back at her. “Hello Fenris what are you doing out in the rain and at my door?” Hawked stared at him, trying to search out what he was thinking or what he was doing. Fenris was breathing ruggedly. She could smell from his breath that he had been drinking. A favorite past-time of his. Hawke furrowed her brow “Fenris is every....umf” 

Before she could even finish, his mouth was on hers. He came at her hard, nearly knocking her to the ground. Their mouths clashed together violently. All she could feel were his teeth and frantic hands grabbing at her. Fenris forced his tongue into her mouth. Hawke let him because maker knows she’s wanted to kiss him for so long. They stood in the doorway kissing and groping one another. Hawke liked Fenris a lot but she was unsure about how he felt about her. They were always flirting with each other, but she was a mage and he hated mages. Hawke thought to herself that he would never want her the way she wants him. I guess now she knows that the feelings are mutual. 

She could feel his want for her, his desire for her. But this was all to fast. She wanted to talk first make sure this is what he wants. If she is what he wants. Hawke manage to get away from his mouth. Gasping, Hawke roughly spoke. “Fenris wait! We should talk about this first.” She stepped back from Fenris. Startled at the sudden gap between them, Fenris let out a growl of disappointment. They both stood there panting and staring at each other. After a long and what seemed like a never ending bout of awkward silence Hawke spoke. “What do you want Fenris?” She stared at Fenris, he looked down, furrowed his brow and lifted his head to meet her gaze. He stepped forward just close enough to feel each others breath. “You. I want you.” 

Fenris grabbed Hawke by the waist and pulled her to him. Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck. This time his kiss was more gentle and with less teeth. She moaned into his mouth when his hand grabbed her ass. Hawke had a great ass or at least that’s what Fenris always thought. He would always stare at it when ever they had to go off and fight crime or demons or whatever trouble found Hawke and well that happened a lot. Fenris was dripping wet from the rain. Hawke could feel how cold he was. His armor really didn’t keep him warm. Not like her robes that covered her whole body. Hawke scratched at Fenris’ armor, wanting to feel his skin not ironclad cold armor. Hawke desperately tried to find some contact but there was too much armor. Hawke wanted him out of it. Fenris sensing her strong desire to undress him, lifts her off her feet and carries her to her room. Hawke gasped at the sudden change. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel how hard he was and that made her stomach flutter. She could feel the heat pooling below. This was taking too long, he was walking too slow. 

Walking up the stairs while carrying Hawke was no easy task for Fenris. Both of them frantically kissing each other, almost tripping and nearly falling down the stairs. Eventually they made it to Hawke’s bedroom. It was still dark in the room but Fenris knew where her bed was. Of course he knew. This is where he would have his weekly reading lessons. He always looked forward and dreaded those damned reading lessons. He mostly did it so he could be close to Hawke, he would do anything to be close to her. 

They finally made it her bed. Fenris was still carrying Hawke. He never wanted to let go for fear she might change her mind and tell him to leave. Fenris reluctantly released Hawke and she fell onto the bed. Fenris was on top within seconds of letting her go. His hands working to untie her robe. Hawke’s hands were desperately trying to find a way to remove his armor. She let out a growl frustration and Fenris immediately got up. Hawke, startled and a little bit worried that he changed his mind. Fenris gave her a devilish smirk as he began to remove his armor. Relieved, Hawke sat up to watch him to see how he did it, so that maybe next time she could remove it herself. Fenris’ armor fell to the floor with a loud clank. The only left he had on were his breaches. Fenris stepped towards the bed to continue what he had started but Hawke put out her hand to stop him. 

“What is it? Do you want to stop?” Fenris asked as he tried to ponder what she was doing or thinking. “Don’t you dare stop Fenris. But I just need a minute to take in the view.” Fenris smiled at Hawke and he stood there, letting her see him. Hawke stared at his lyrium painted chest. She followed the lines of his tattoos all over his chest. He was more beautiful than any elf she’s ever met. She sat there taking in the site of him drinking in the beauty of his tattoos. Fenris sighed in frustration, he wanted something to happen but she was just staring at him. After a few more moments Hawke reached out her hand to trace one of his tattoos. Fenris jumped at her touch. “Sorry” Hawke pulled her hand away. “It’s just....I’ve never liked anyone to touch them. It causes......discomfort.” Great now he’s done it, now she probably doesn’t want him anymore. Fenris began to step back from Hawke when he felt her pull him closer. “I will be gentle, I promise.” She said as she slowly peppered the areas of his skin that were not covered in tattoos. 

Fenris tilt back his head, his breathing was rugged like he was anticipating it to hurt but it didn’t. Hawke was good on her promise, she did not hurt him even when her tongue lightly brushed one of his tattoos. Hawke continued to pepper Fenris' stomach with kisses. After a while, Hawke’s hands moved to untie the laces of his pants. She hesitated at first, not sure if Fenris would object to it but he didn't. She slid his pants over his hips releasing his hardened member from the confines of his pants. Fenris stood in front of Hawke, completely bare. She was still completely dressed in her robe and pajamas. That will have to change she thought to herself. Hawke place both her hands on his thighs. Fenris jerked suddenly at the touch but he settled shortly. He looked down at Hawke to see what she was up to. Hawke looked up towards Fenris, a devilish smile crossing her face. "Hawke?" Fenris said with a puzzled look on his face. 

Hawke slowly moved her hands from his thighs towards his member. Fenris held his breath. She wrapped one of her hands around him and he let out what seemed like a whimper. She held there for a few seconds, making sure that what she was doing was okay with him. He began to breath normally again. Hawke started to work her hand around him, starting off slow just to see if he was enjoying it. Fenris’ eyes were squeezed shut and he wasn’t making a sound. After a few pumps of her hand, her rhythm quickened. Fenris let out a quiet moan. He was definitely enjoying what she was doing to him. Hawke then bent forward and lightly kissed the head of his hardened member. Fenris surprised by the touch shot Hawke a warning look. She ignored him because that’s what she always does when he looks at her like that. She looked up at him smiled, sticking out her tongue she lightly brushed the side of his member. She could feel him throbbing at every touch. He wanted her and she wanted him but she didn’t want it to happen to fast. She wanted to take her time tasting him, enjoying him in every way possible. Hawke licked along the sides of his member until eventually taking him completely in her mouth. Fenris let out a cry. Her tongue teasingly playing with the tip of his member as her hands slowly pumped a rhythm. 

Fenris’ breathing quickened. He placed a hand in her hair and slightly tugged. Hawke let out a soft moan that vibrated his member. He was trembling slightly but then he surprised Hawke by grabbing her head and forcing her to move quicker. Fenris was now guiding her rhythm. It was fast and hard and it was starting to hurt the back of her throat. Fenris wasn’t just guiding her head he was also thrusting into her desperately. Is this all he wanted? Did he want her to just please him so that he can take his leave? Was she doing a good job of it at least? All these thoughts came flooding to Hawke. Fenris quickened the pace, he was close, he could almost feel the sweet release. Hawke could feel it too. His member started to twitch and harden at the base. He was getting closer. Hawke cupped his balls, slowly working them in her hands. Fenris was now moaning rather loudly. Was he going to spend himself in her mouth? Or at the last minute would he pull out and decide to take her hard against the bed. So close. Can almost feel it. But then he stopped and he pulled Hawke away from him. 

“Wait this isn’t fair.” He said roughly. “Oh I thought it’s what you wanted. I mean that’s what you said early.” Hawke wiped her mouth which was covered in her saliva and pre-cum. “I said I wanted you. All of you.” Fenris said as he pulled Hawke to her feet and yanked off her robe. He tore into her pajamas, ripping them from her body. Hawke let out a gasp when she felt a hand grab her right between the sweet spot between her thighs. Fenris nipped at her neck and growled into her ear. “And I always get what I want.” And at that he turned her over so that she was bent over the bed and he was behind her. He placed both his hands on each hip. He stepped closer to tease the entrance of her sex. She could feel him teasing her, rubbing her with his member. Oh come on already just put it in. She thought to herself. After a few teasing moments she turned her head to shoot him a look that could just about kill anyone. Fenris licked his lips and gave her a devilish grin. He place his member at the slick entrance. He held her hips tightly and she knew this was it. Hawked closed her eyes waiting for the moment of pleasure when all of a sudden.........

“Messere!!” Hawke shot up from bed. She was covered in sweat, her pajamas her soaked through. It was just a dream. But how? It felt so real. She sat there for a few moments breathing kind of hard. The voice spoke again. “Messere is everything alright ?” Hawke found the words and spoke. “Uh yes Bodahn. I’m alright.” There was a long pause and then Bodahn said. “There’s a package for you messere. Shall I come in?” “NO!” Hawke didn’t mean to yell but she was starting to get frustrated. “I uh need a few minutes....to uh...wake up.” She said as she laid back in bed. “Very well messere.” She could hear his footsteps fade away. A relief flooding over her. Stupid dream. Why did it have to stop? What am I suppose to do now? She could still feel the heat from her dream. There was no one to help her find release. Guess she will have to find release herself. This was something she never thought she would do. The thought of pleasing herself was not something she wanted to do. If she wanted to find release she would go to the Blooming Rose to see Jethann. I guess it wouldn’t be so bad. I mean Isabella tells me she does it and she enjoys doing it. 

Hawke lay there contemplating whether or not to go forward or to just stop. But she wanted it, needed it. It was too much to just ignore. She moved her hand under the covers and slipped it under her pajamas. She put a finger to her nub and began to draw circles. The pleasure taking hold and she began to moan. Well I guess there’s no stopping now. Hopefully this will not happen again. She cannot have another dream like that just to wake up and have to pleasure herself. When she started to feel close to her sweet release she realized that she would eventually have to find someone. Someone to help take the edge off. Only one name came to mind. Fenris! As soon as she thought his name, she felt that wonderful feeling rush through her body. She would have to see Fenris. Hawke laid there, drinking in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Fuck, I have to see Fenris. And at that she got up, washed and dressed herself. She walked towards the door, took a deep breath and walked out.


End file.
